


afar.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [13]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future has changed and she is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afar.

The future has changed and she is there. Her hair is a beautiful shade of red, flowing down past her shoulders, and he can't help but think she has never been more beautiful. It's been years since he's seen her, years since he killed her. But now, he never killed Jean, because Jean is here, smiling at him. He wants to hold her close and never let go, but of course, because Jean is there, so is Scott. He'll love her from afar, happy in the knowledge that what he did in the past saved her from her previous fate.


End file.
